The Unknown Heart of the Crescent Moon
by FacelessSorrow
Summary: Kagome gets captured and is saved by the all powerful Lord of the Western lands, the first of many encounters which will bring them closer together. Will love bloom between the two? What about Inuyasha? Rated for possible lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Uncommon Kindness

**Hello everyone, **

**this is my first fanfic so please read and review.**

**I hope you enjoy it =)**

Chapter 1: Uncommon Kindness

Kagome, in a typical situation as the damsel in distress, is trapped within a caged cart owned by a band of lesser demons. Although she wasn't the only human in the cage, many others were captured for slavery or food.

_Flashback_

_The group was sitting around the fire having a merry time eating their late night dinner, chatting about battle strategy if they come across Naraku, when Inuyasha sudden stood up, sniffing the air._

"_Inuyasha, what is it?" asked Kagome, a bit confused._

"_I smell demons, maybe twenty or thirty of them. They're coming this way."_

_Everyone stood up and gathered their weapons, waiting for the demons to arrive._

"_There they are!" yelled Kagome pointing down the road to their left._

_The demons fled into their camp site, surrounding the group of friends, cutting each member off from one another. The leader of the demon group looked at Kagome with hunger._

"_Capture the raven haired girl in the unusual clothing and take her back to camp!" yelled the leader._

"_To hell you'll take Kagome!" Inuyasha responded._

_The demons immediately started attacking the group. They each had about three or four demons to fight off. Kagome had about five or six on her, determined to capture her. She fired an arrow between two demons and they disintegrated at the power of her sacred arrow's light. The demons leader smirked. Kagome was out numbered. A demon unexpectedly appeared behind her, she didn't have enough time to turn completely around before she was hit over the head and knocked out. The demon leader picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, walking away as his underlings fought the group off._

"_Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, as the demon took her away._

_The demon holding Kagome disappeared into the night._

_End Flashback…_

The sun was in the middle of the sky as Kagome slowly regained her consciousness. Her vision a little blurry, she blinked, as she pushed her body up into a sitting position. She looked around; there were a few other women in the cage with her.

"What happened to you girls?" she asked.

"Our village was attacked and we were all taken by these demons," replied one of the women.

"Apparently we are to be their slaves," said another woman.

Suddenly Kagome was grabbed by her arm from behind.

She twisted around so see Rin absolutely frightened.

"Oh Rin!" she half yelled, wrapping her arms around the small girl. "Are you okay? How did you end up in here?"

"I'm alright," replied Rin, returning Kagome's embrace. "Jaken and I were waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back when we were ambushed by these demons. I've been here a couple days and it's not like Lord Sesshomaru to take this long in rescuing me, so I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon enough," said Kagome, reassuring the girl.

A demon walked by the cage and noticed that Kagome was awake, "She's awake my Lord!"

A boar demon walked over to the cage and smiled at Kagome, "It seems the girl has a friend," he noted, looking at the little girl in Kagome's arms.

He flicked his head to the side signaling his lackey to bring them out. The other demon nodded and opened the cage as the boar walked towards his "throne." It walked into the cage towards Kagome and Rin. He grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her and the little girl out of the cage, locking the barred door behind them.

"Stand up!" he commanded.

Kagome stood up, Rin still wrapped in her arms. The demon walked them over to his Lord and shoved Kagome to the ground on her knees. The terrified look on Rin's face made the boar smile.

"The priestess will be my wife. As for the little girl…she's dinner!" yelled the boar.

The whole camp of demons roared with hunger.

"To hell I'll be your wife!" yelled Kagome, "And you won't be eating Rin!"

"Oh?" replied the boar, intrigued.

Another demon came from behind and grabbed Rin by her hair, attempting to rip her out of Kagome's arms. They gripped each other tighter, trying to stay together.

"Lord Sesshomaru save me!" screamed Rin.

As if on cue a loud explosion sounded within the camp, followed by a, extremely pissed off, roar. Kagome got up and started running away from the scene, demons running after her. She came to a tall barricade blocking her escape. She held Rin tighter as she was backed into the wall, cornered. Another roar could be heard throughout the camp. Kagome looked directly ahead, past the demons. Out of the smoke and fire emerged a red eyed Sesshomaru looking for his ward.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin, excitement in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as he glanced in the direction of his ward. He shifted his eyes to see whose arms were around her. He recognized the woman's face, 'Inuyasha's wench…what is she doing in a place such as this?' he thought to himself.

A demon came from behind Kagome and grabbed firm hold of her hair, pulling it, making her scream in both pain and surprise. The demon pulled her backwards, her back arching as he did so. Rin screamed with fright as the demon tried to pull them out of sight. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at the sound of Rin and Kagome's screams. A green tether burst from his fingertip and with one movement every demon in the camp fell to the ground. The only one left was the boar which ran at Sesshomaru yelling in anger. The tether retracted as his hand started glowing with poison. He took one step and shoved his hand onto the boars face, searing the skin from its skull. The boar fell to the ground as did his lackeys only moments before. He walked towards the woman that was holding his ward tightly in her arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin as she jumped out of Kagome's hold.

Kagome stood up as she watched Rin run towards the all powerful Lord of the Western Lands. She walked towards Sesshomaru until they were but five feet away from one another. Rin stood proudly by him while Jaken the little toad demon and Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two headed companion, came running from the trees.

"My Lord! Are you in need of any…" he yelled but stopped in mid sentence as he realized there was no more danger.

"Jaken!" yelled Rin excitedly, as she ran towards him and scooped him up for a hug.

"Get off me you insolent…" he said trying to get away from the child.

"Miko…"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome replied, bowing in respect.

Sesshomaru was surprised. The young miko had never addressed him in such a formal manner, nor had she ever addressed him in the first place. "How did you end up in a situation such as this?" he questioned.

"Well our group was attacked and one of the demons knocked me out. Next thing I knew I woke up here," she replied.

'Of course, my half breed of a brother can't even protect himself let alone his companions,' he thought. "Well Miko. In return for protecting my ward I shall escort you safely back to your companions. If you so wish it."

Kagome, not wanting to decline his generous offer, slowly nodded in reply.

Sesshomaru then walked past Kagome in the direction of his half brother's stink, Rin skipping behind him while Jaken and Ah-Un followed. Kagome spun around and followed the group.

"Hold on Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

He stopped immediately and turned his face slightly to his right. "What is it miko?" he asked, irritated.

"We can't just leave these women here. They'll die."

"Fine but they are on their own once they are out. You have three minutes to set them free, I do not want to waste time here." he replied.

Kagome scrambled to find the demon that had held the keys to the cage. She ran over to the dead demons and looked around their bodies. The keys were nowhere to be found. She looked up and saw the keys over by a tree, they must have been knocked over there during the battle. She jogged to them and picked them up. She ran back to the caged women and tried every key on the key ring. It came down to the last key out of six. She shoved it in the lock hoping it would be the right one and twisted. The tumbler turned and the metal clashed together as the door was unlocked. She swung it open as the women fled out and said their thank you's to the miko. Kagome dropped the keys and walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Are you satisfied miko?"

"Yes," she replied.

Sesshomaru continued his walk towards his ever so annoying destination his companions plus the miko, following. They walked till nightfall when they came to a small clearing in the forest.

"We shall rest here for the night," said the Lord, as his companions sat on the ground.

Kagome gathered some sticks around the trees to make a fire as Sesshomaru sat against a large tree trunk. Kagome made a small fire, not to attract too much attention to the small group.

Kagome leaned against a small tree trunk as Rin ran up to her and asked, "May I sleep with you Kagome?"

Kagome opened her arms to the girl as she sat down in her lap. Sesshomaru watched them cuddle as they fell asleep. He was pleased that his ward had such a bond with another human. He stood up and walked over to the sleeping girls. He took off his outer haori and placed it around Kagome's shoulders to keep both girls warm. He then resumed his place under the large tree and closed his eyes, drifting off to a light sleep.

Everyone was soon awoken by a loud crash through the trees across the clearing as Inuyasha angrily burst through the trees screaming for Kagome.

**So that was the first chapter of many that I am in progress of writing.**

**Please review it and tell me what you think because I am not sure if I will continue to post it.**

**If I do continue to post this story I will wait till it is finished because I do not like the pressure of deadlines and I don't like to keep people waiting.**

**That is all XD 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Saviour

**Heyy everyone!**

**Thanks for the great feedback in your reviews, all the cheering on has made me want to start posting chapters as I finish them XD **

**Although I will be taking my time and try not to pressure me but keep up with the reviews and if anyone has some constructive criticism then please review my story =)**

** Anyways I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter as much as the last one =D**

_Kagome opened her arms to the girl as she sat down in her lap. Sesshomaru watched them cuddle as they fell asleep. He was pleased that his ward had such a bond with another human. He stood up and walked over to the sleeping girls. He took off his outer haori and placed it around Kagome's shoulders to keep both girls warm. He then resumed his place under the large tree and closed his eyes, drifting off to a light sleep._

_Everyone was soon awoken by a loud crash through the trees across the clearing as Inuyasha angrily burst through the trees screaming for Kagome._

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru's Saviour

"Kagome!" he screamed, hoping to hear her voice calling for him, as he broke through the trees into a clearing. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kagome, intact, assume a standing position just forty meters away from him. He stared at her in confusion as she was holding a little girl and had someone's haori sitting on her shoulders. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his eyes locked on Kagome, smelling his older brother's stench. He looked slightly to his right to find Sesshomaru standing but five feet away from her.

"What the hell are you doing with Sesshomaru?" he almost yelled, angrily.

"Well Rin was captured by the same demons I was so he came to save her and helped me in the process," she replied.

"Why are you wearing his outer haori?"

"Actually I don't know…" she stated just as confused as Inuyasha was.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and removed his haori from her. He rest the cloth on his shoulders slipping his right arm into the right sleeve. With surprisingly no difficulty he folded the fabric around his torso and tied a yellow and blue obi around his waist.

Inuyasha watched as his brother placed his armor on his shoulders, "You're getting pretty good at dressing yourself Sesshomaru, what with one arm and all, since I chopped the other off!" he taunted.

"Silence half breed!" Sesshomaru growled.

Just as Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha off, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara burst through the trees.

Sango looked across the clearing, panting from trying to catch up with Inuyasha and saw Kagome standing with Sesshomaru. "Oh Kagome! Thank god you're okay!" she called.

Kagome smiled and waved, "Hey Sango!"

"Kagome, can you put me down?" asked Rin.

"Oh! Sorry Rin," she replied blushing a bit as she set the girl down on the ground.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and slightly bowed her head in thanks as she started to walk towards her companions. Just as she reached the middle of the clearing a loud laugh sounded throughout the trees. Kagura came hurtling to the ground from the sky and landed softly on her feet.

"So, Kagome and Sesshomaru…this is new," she smirked.

Inuyasha unsheathed tessaiga, the sword transforming as he did so, "Kagura."

"So who shall I kill today," she laughed.

"Jaken, take Rin and Ah-Un and get far away from here," commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes me Lord," the little toad replied as he grabbed Ah-Un reins and helped Rin into the saddle. Ah-Un took flight and flew away from the battle to be.

Kagura whipped out her fan and flung herself forward as she sung, "Dance of the Dragon!" swinging the fan in front of her, tornados of winds flying every direction. Kagome lifted her arms out in front of her, shielding her eyes from the strong wind. A small swirl of wind whizzed by, just missing her. Inuyasha swung tessaiga in Kagura's direction yelling, "Wind Scar!" The yellowish light ripped through the ground as it travelled towards her.

Kagura jumped into the air, floating over the wind scar before touching back down to the ground, "nice try Inuyasha but I've seen that a hundred times."

"Wind Scar!" he yelled as he swung the massive sword a second time, the streams of light ripping more lines through the ground.

Kagura jumped yet again a small smile crossing her lips as she swung her fan to the side, blades of wind soaring towards a defenseless Kagome. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and immediately started running for her. He knew he would be too late. He closed his eyes, still running as his ears folded back, waiting for her painful scream. The blades hurtled towards Kagome as she threw her arms out in front of her torso again to try and protect herself from what was probably going to kill her. Sesshomaru watched as the blades cut through the air towards Kagome, he ran, faster than Inuyasha and got there just in time. His eyes flashed red as the blades ripped through the fabric of his clothing, tearing at his skin as he stood his ground in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha never heard Kagome scream. He opened his eyes as everyone stared at Sesshomaru in complete utter shock. Blood oozing from his wounds, his knees a little bent from impact. He stood up straight, his face still impassive even in pain. A low growl vibrated in his chest as he glared at Kagura. She winced under the cold stare she received from the daiyokai. She decided it was time to leave and whipped up some cover singing once again, "Dance of the Dragon," as the whirlwinds spilt out of her fan. She threw a feather from her hair into the sky and jumped onto her transportation out of there.

"Well now that that's out of the way…" Inuyasha began as he ran at Sesshomaru, wildly swinging the tessaiga.

Sesshomaru swiftly turned to face Inuyasha and jumped backwards, dodging his half brothers feeble attacks as he continued to jump back from side to side.

"Quit running and fight!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru growled in response and stood still waiting for Inuyasha's next attempt. Inuyasha grinned as he swung tessaiga to the right towards Sesshomaru's only arm. As Inuyasha's sword got closer Sesshomaru slid his hand under the blade and knocked it upwards, he jumped forward and punch his brother in the face sending him flying across the clearing. Inuyasha fell to the ground, hard. Sesshomaru straightened and began walking in the direction his companions fled. Inuyasha stuck his sword in the ground pushing himself up into a standing position. He gripped the handle of tessaiga as it became incased in diamond.

"Inuyasha don't!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha ripped his father's fang out of the ground and yelled, "Adamant Barrage!" as he swung it violently in Sesshomaru's direction. As large shards of diamond sliced through the air towards Sesshomaru he slightly turned to look behind him. Surprise washed over his face as he had not seen this from his half brother before, but as soon as the emotion was there it left almost immediately as if it were never expressed. Just as the shards were about to rip through his torso a pinkish purple barrier formed around him, disintegrating the diamonds in sparks of light. As the last shard hit the barrier Sesshomaru turned his head and locked eyes with Kagome. She shivered under his stare. The barrier fell and the dust from the shards floated to the ground, as everyone shifted their gaze from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to Kagome.

**Well that's that and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Now please review! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Betrayal

**Heyy guys!**

**I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that.**

**I have been busy and had a bit of writers block but to make up for it here's an extra long chapter.**

**Enjoy =)**

_Inuyasha ripped his father's fang out of the ground and yelled, "Adamant Barrage!" as he swung it violently in Sesshomaru's direction. As large shards of diamond sliced through the air towards Sesshomaru he slightly turned to look behind him. Surprise washed over his face as he had not seen this from his half brother before, but as soon as the emotion was there it left almost immediately as if it were never expressed. Just as the shards were about to rip through his torso a pinkish purple barrier formed around him, disintegrating the diamonds in sparks of light. As the last shard hit the barrier Sesshomaru turned his head and locked eyes with Kagome. She shivered under his stare. The barrier fell and the dust from the shards floated to the ground, as everyone shifted their gaze from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to Kagome._

Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Betrayal

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and gripped tessaiga tightly. Kagome shifted her gaze from Sesshomaru's curious eyes to Inuyasha's angry ones. She saw him gripping tessaiga, about to attack his brother again. As he took a step forward Kagome yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha kissed the ground as the impact made a hanyou shaped crater. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as his eyes were still locked on her. He saw the look in her eyes telling him to leave, so he turned and continued walking in the direction of his companions, disappearing into the forest.

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, climbed out of the hole he made and ran at Kagome. She flinched as he swiftly stopped in front of her, his face inches from hers.

He held her hand tightly as he said, "How did you do that?" looking intently into her eyes.

She was about to answer before he interrupted her half yelling, "Why the hell would you protect him?" gripping her hand tighter as his expression changed.

"He saved me! I thought I should return the favor!" she yelled back, ripping her hand from his. "Let's just get back to Kaede's village. I want to go home."

Kagome started walking towards Sango and the others as Inuyasha came bounding after her still yelling nonsense.

Kagome gathered her things from Kirara's back and walked into the trees towards Kaede's village. Sango immediately followed after her in hopes to get what happened out of her best friend. Sango caught up with Kagome and asked her how she ended up to be with Sesshomaru. Kagome told her how he only saved her because Rin was there with her. As she ended her short story the rest of their companions caught up with them. Inuyasha immediately tried to start an argument with Kagome but she just ignored his babbling. The group walked for what felt like forever when they decided they found a good spot to make camp for the night. Miroku gathered sticks and leaves to make a fire as everyone got their things slightly unpacked. When Miroku came back with what he gathered Sango had already made a small pit for the fire. Shippo lit the fire with his fox magic. Kagome cooked everyone their favorite food from her time and they all ate happily. After dinner they all laid down in their sleeping bags and Inuyasha propped himself against a nearby tree trunk as everyone slowly fell asleep.

Kagome suddenly awoke from the typical falling feeling you get sometimes in deep sleep. She sat up to see the tree trunk, from which Inuyasha had been nestled against, was empty. She got up, curious as to why he would just get up and leave in the middle of the night, to go look for him. She saw a couple foot prints impressed in the dirt going east and followed in that direction. After about five minutes of walking a soul collector passed her going slightly north.

'Kikyo…' she thought suspiciously, 'I hope she hasn't done anything to Inuyasha.'

Kagome quickly followed after the soul collector in hopes to find Inuyasha unharmed. It flew for about two minutes when it passed between two very large trees, with a glow emanating from behind them. Kagome crept through them trying not to make herself known. The image she saw beyond those trees was a sight she'll never forget. Inuyasha and Kikyo were lying on the ground embracing, half naked, passionately kissing one another. Kagome froze in shock, her eyes wide with disbelief. A tear streamed down her cheek as she slowly backed away, from the soon to be sex scene she had just witnessed. Once she felt she was far enough away she turned around and ran as fast as she could. She ran for what felt like hours, her legs burning and lungs about to burst. She didn't care where she ended up as long as she was far away from them. As she was running her foot got caught in some tree roots and she fell to the ground, scraping her legs. Kagome sat up and held her bloody legs close to her chest, hiding her face in her knees. She sobbed as it began to rain.

_Meanwhile…_

"Lord Sesshomaru?" said the little raven haired girl.

"Yes? What is it Rin?"

"How long till we get back to the castle?" she asked innocently.

"Stop bothering Lord Sesshomaru with such stupid questions you silly girl!" yelled the green toad.

"Jaken! Do not talk to Rin that way!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes me Lord…" Jaken cowered.

Sesshomaru and company continued walking west towards his castle. Rin was perched upon Ah-Un's back, while Jaken waddled along pulling the reins and Sesshomaru walked a few meters behind. He kept an eye on his companions; he didn't want any harm to come to either of them. They were important to him, although he never showed it. He always kept his cool collective persona. It started to drizzle; Sesshomaru took a deep breath through his nose and stopped in mid-step. He got a faint whiff of salt, copper and Kagome. Jaken turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru looking off into the forest with a slightly worried expression. Jaken was surprised to see his Lord express emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru…What is it?" he asked concerned.

"Keep going toward the castle and take care of Rin. I will be back soon," Sesshomaru replied.

Before Jaken could argue the great dog demon darted into the forest toward Kagome's scent, confused as to why he felt such an emotion, especially toward a mere human miko.

_Back to Kagome…_

Kagome's sobs got harder as she thought of the scene she fled. She felt hurt and betrayed, as Inuyasha told Kagome his feelings for Kikyo had dissipated after Kagome saved her from Naraku's miasma, some months ago. Inuyasha had lied, although this was not the first time. Kagome knew deep down that something like this was bound to happen, but she had hoped it wouldn't. She continued to sob until she felt fabric drape around her, sheltering her from the rain. She lifted her head, curious as to where this fabric had come from. She saw that the fabric was white and red, as Sesshomaru bent down into her line of sight. Her eyes became wide with surprise, as one last tear fell from her watery eyes.

"Miko, what happened? How did you end up in this condition?" he asked.

"I…I caught Inuyasha with Kikyo…so…I ran and tripped over some tree roots," she replied, letting out a deep breath.

"How dare he…" whispered Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked up at his furious eyes, a twinge of red meshed over his golden orbs.

"Inuyasha has no right treating a woman in this manner, especially an exceptionally powerful miko," he exclaimed. "Stupid half breed," he said under his breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru…how did you find me?"

"I followed your scent. I smelt the blood and tears as well," he replied. As the rain stopped Sesshomaru stood up. "If you'd like I can escort you back to your companions and have a word with that filthy half breed."

"Thank you for your offer but I do not wish to see Inuyasha for a while."

"Then what is it that you will do miko?"

"I am going to go get my things and head home on my own," she replied, "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't follow me."

"I will make sure he doesn't do such a thing," said Sesshomaru, showing a little aggravation.

"I couldn't let you do that; it would be too much of a hassle," she said a little worried by his sudden expression.

"I insist. I will escort you back home and wait for your return. You do not wish to see Inuyasha so I will see to it that you don't," he replied.

"Really Sesshomaru you don't have…"

"I will not let him harm you any further then he already has. You do not deserve such treatment," he interrupted.

Kagome stood up and said, "Okay," as she took his outer haori off her head. She glanced down at the fabric in her hands and noticed it had dried blood around the rips in the fabric. 'It must have been from when he protected me yesterday' she thought to herself. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes miko?"

"Are you still injured?" she asked a little concerned, handing him his haori.

"No, I heal quickly depending on the extent of the damage. That was barely a scratch," he replied.

They walked back to her group's campsite and she gathered her things quietly, trying not to wake her friends. She wrote a quick note and attached it to Kirara's paw. "Can you make sure Sango gets this message?" she whispered to the little cat demon.

Kirara just mewed in response.

Kagome assumed it was a yes and turned to Sesshomaru signaling that she was ready to leave. They left the campsite towards Kaede's village. As they walked, Kagome leading the way while Sesshomaru trailed behind a few meters as usual, he wondered to himself why he would have such emotions towards a human miko; more so the need to protect her.

'Perhaps it is because she is so close to Rin,' questioning himself, 'or maybe my hatred for Inuyasha.' Sesshomaru continued to decipher why he was feeling these emotions let alone having emotion at all.

They walked all night in silence; it was rather awkward between the two. Kagome kept wondering why Sesshomaru was being so friendly towards her while he was wondering the same thing a few meters behind her. They came to the edge of the forest path, Kagome stepped between the last two trees and saw Kaede's village at the bottom of the grassy hill, the sun just peaking over Inuyasha's forest. They continued to walk down the hill and through the village to the forest of Inuyasha.

"Miko, how long do you think you will be in your own time?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's hard to say…probably around three days. Will that be a problem?" she replied.

"No it won't. Inuyasha has no respect, it's about time someone taught him some," said Sesshomaru with a slight smirk.

They arrived at the clearing with the bone eaters well waiting for Kagome in the tall grass. Sesshomaru glanced around the clearing, smelling the air as Kagome walked towards the well.

_Meanwhile back with Inuyasha and gang…_

"Where the fuck did Kagome go!" yelled Inuyasha with anger.

Sango had just finished reading a note that Kirara had given to her. "She went home," Sango replied blankly.

"What! Why would she do that without telling me!" Inuyasha again yelled.

"Because you're a two timer," whispered Sango under her breath.

Inuyasha ran in the direction of Kaede's village leaving everyone else behind. Sango, Miroku and Shippo gathered their things and followed after him on Kirara's back.

_Back at the Bone Eaters Well…_

Kagome reached the well and rest her hand on the opening, stroking the wood with her finger tips. Her chest felt heavy as she thought of Inuyasha and the first day they met.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru paused. "How did you create that barrier without being close to me?"

Still looking into the well with her back to him she replied, "I don't know." She turned herself just enough to look at him with her eyes welling up, "I just don't want anyone to die." She swiftly turned back to the well and leapt in, disappearing into her world.

Sesshomaru slowly walked through the soft green grass towards the well. He came to the entrance and stared down into it with wonder. After a few minutes of his blank stare he spun around into a sitting position, the grass up to his chest. He leaned against the well and closed his eyes, thinking.

_In Kagome's Era…_

The path behind her dissipated as she stepped onto the bottom of the well in her time. She backed up against the cobblestone wall and slid into a sitting position, clutching her knees to her chest as she sobbed. She didn't want anyone to die yet she was the one dying inside. She realized that she could never be with Inuyasha nor now did she want to, but it still hurt. Her first love lied and deceived her. Went behind her back and broke her heart so many times she lost count, but now it was over. She'd finally had enough.

She plucked up the strength to stand up and pull herself up the ladder her mother had put down into the well. She got to the top and climbed over into the small well house. She walked up the stairs and slid the door open. Kagome sighed as she walked through the door way sliding the door closed behind her. Walking towards the house her chest felt heavier and heavier, already missing the other world, but hurting from what she had saw there. She got to the house and opened the door, her mother running to greet her.

"Kagome!" she half yelled, embracing her daughter.

"Hi mom," Kagome replied quietly.

Her mother backed away her hands still on Kagome's shoulders, "Honey, what's wrong?"she asked slightly worried.

"Nothing mom, I just want to be left alone right now," she replied walking towards the stairs.

"Lunch is in the fridge when you're ready!" she yelled as Kagome ran up the stairs.

Kagome ran straight into her room and closed the door behind her. She threw her backpack on the floor and laid down face first on her bed. She sobbed into her pillow for what seemed like hours and finally fell asleep.

_Back with Inuyasha…_

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara finally caught up with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha ignored her and kept running.

"Come on Inuyasha, she just went home. I'm sure she's fine, she can take care of herself," said Miroku reassuringly.

Inuyasha slowed down to a jog, agreeing with Miroku's statement. They continued on to Kaede's village in a less frantic manner. The group arrived in the middle of the night since they took frequent breaks due to Shippo complaining about being hungry or Kirara needing a rest from carrying three people. They walked over to Kaede's hut and stopped in. After a few minutes of quiet conversation Inuyasha left the hut to go to the Bone Eaters well.

Miroku followed Inuyasha out of the hut, "Inuyasha, wait until morning. I'm sure Kagome wouldn't appreciate you waking her up," he exclaimed.

Inuyasha grunted and angrily went back into Kaede's hut, Miroku followed a second later. Everyone went to sleep but Inuyasha, he was anxiously moving his leg up and down with his arms crossed, tapping his index finger on his arm. After a couple hours of that he finally fell fast asleep.

_At the Bone Eaters well…_

Sesshomaru was sleeping lightly, still aware of his surroundings. As the sun came up over the tree tops he cracked his eyes open, _"Two more days of waiting,"_ he thought. "Why am I doing this," he said under his breath.

_"She protected Rin and saved me. Why would she do that?"_ he paused. _"She is definitely an honorable woman. Perhaps I view her as a mother figure for my ward. No…that is too intimate. Sister? I don't know. Why do I want to protect this Miko so badly?"_ continuing to question his feelings. "What is this feeling in my chest?" he whispered while he thought of her power and beauty. Sesshomaru swiftly stood up and said, "No! I am the Lord of the Western Lands! I don't not feel such futile emotions, let alone towards a human! I will set things straight and be on my way when she returns."

_Back at Kagome's house…_

Kagome woke up from a long needed sleep. She went straight to the bathroom and prepared for a bath. She turned the knobs and checked the temperature before leaving to get a clean change of clothes. The tub was half full when she returned. She closed the door and began to undress. The bath almost full to the top, Kagome turned around and turned the knobs into the off position. She stepped into the warm bath and relaxed for about twenty before she began to wash her hair. Thinking about what she had seen in the woods the previous night she scrubbed her hair with shampoo. Her hair evenly scrubbed, she laid back in the tub letting her hair soak. Once all the shampoo was washed out of her hair she sat up and scrubbed her body with soap. She finished her bath and drained the tub before getting out. Kagome then stepped out and dried herself with a towel, throwing her hair up in another towel. She quickly got dressed and headed back to her room to blow dry her hair.

"Oh. Kagome, when did you get back?" interrupted Sota.

"Yesterday," she replied quickly as she went in her room and closed the door behind her.

She plugged in the blow dryer, took the towel off her head and turned it on. It took about fifteen minutes to completely dry her long ebony hair. She turned off the blow dryer and put it neatly on her desk. Kagome sat at her desk staring into space. _"Why do I always get hurt?" _she thought. Her eyes welt up with tears as she began to slightly sob. She cried until she heard her mom calling her for lunch. She quickly wiped her eyes and got up. Walking towards the door she heard her mom calling again. She left her room and went down stairs into the kitchen where three rice balls were waiting on the table. She sat down at the table just as Sota entered the kitchen.

"Kagome, what's wrong dear?" asked her mother.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she replied just before sinking her teeth into a rice ball.

Kagome finished her rice balls, washed her plate and went straight back to her room. She sat at her desk again, thinking about what she should do. _"Should I stay here for a while? Wait…I can't! Sesshomaru is waiting for me to get back. I don't want to make him wait too long. Maybe I should go back now and face Inuyasha, finish this love triangle for good. Yeah, I think I'll do that. Wait, what if I choke up. No! I have to do this…for me." _Kagome got up and unpacked her bag. She gathered her dirty clothes and put them in her hamper. She went to her drawers, grabbed some new clothes and put them in her bag. She then repacked everything else she had in her bag. As she was repacking her bag she saw disinfectant spray and remembered her legs. She then sprayed her scrapes and put the bottle back in her bag. After she was done she went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of instant noodle cups. She stuffed those into her bag and looked at the clock, it was just after noon.

"Mom! I'm heading out now!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Already?" her mom yelled back but Kagome was already too far from the house to hear her.

Kagome ran into the well house and jumped down into the well, her home disappearing behind her. She touched back down and climbed up out of the well to find Sesshomaru waiting for her.

"I know I said I would be three days but I came back earlier to…"

"Miko! I am the Lord of the Western Lands and you do not make me wait that long for someone as futile as you!" Sesshomaru interrupted, angrily.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" replied Kagome, her eyes welling up a bit as she slightly looked downward at the ground. It surprised her how harsh he was seeing as he was being so friendly two nights ago.

Sesshomaru frowned at the look on her face. He felt sorry…

_Back in Kaede's hut…_

Inuyasha awoke to an empty hut. He rushed outside to see the sun high in the sky, meaning it was around noon. _"Fuck! I slept in!"_ he thought to himself. He ran up to the edge of Inuyasha's forest when he caught the scent of his brother. _"What the hell is Sesshomaru doing around here?"_ Inuyasha bolted for the Bone Eaters well. He was just at the edge of the clearing when he stopped in his tracks. There was Kagome and Sesshomaru standing together near the well. He listened in on their conversation, hoping to figure out why he was here.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he heard Kagome say.

"Kagome…I…" said Sesshomaru.

_"What? When has Sesshomaru ever called Kagome by name?"_ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha walked farther into the clearing and Sesshomaru immediately turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

"He escorted me here two nights ago," Kagome piped up.

"Why?"

"I saw you with Kikyo…" she replied slightly hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about? You're fucking dreaming…" he replied with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru then walked towards Inuyasha and punched him hard in the face. "How dare you lie to her face you coward!" he yelled.

Inuyasha put his hand to his cheek and looked at Sesshomaru in shock.

**Okay so that was this chapter, hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**=D**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Member

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's been a long...long time and I'm so sorry but writers block and life happened.**

**This chapter is short and is basically only a set up for the next chapter to come which will be very beefy.**

**I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me :)**

_"__I saw you with Kikyo…" she replied slightly hiding behind Sesshomaru._

_"__What are you talking about? You're fucking dreaming…" he replied with sarcasm._

_Sesshomaru then walked towards Inuyasha and punched him hard in the face. "How dare you lie to her face you coward!" he yelled. _

_Inuyasha put his hand to his cheek and looked at Sesshomaru in shock._

Chapter 4: A New Member

Kagome, frozen in shock from what she had just witnessed, stared at Sesshomaru's back.

"Kagome, come," he commanded.

She snapped back to reality and immediately strode to Sesshomaru's side, Inuyasha just staring in disbelief.

Sesshomaru instantly began to walk as Kagome arrived, "follow."

She complied walking a few steps behind him between the trees and into the forest. Once they were far enough away from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to Kagome.

"How can you trust someone with your life if they lie to your face?"

She stopped walking and looked down at the ground, her face twisted in pain.

"Miko, what I said in the clearing was uncalled for."

_"__Is the Lord of the Western Lands apologizing?" _she thought surprised. "It's alright. I shouldn't have even let you wait. I've caused you enough trouble."

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I came back early hoping to put an end to this mess but…"

Just then Inuyasha burst through the trees behind them.

"Kagome! What the fuck is going on!" he yelled.

She turned to face him, her facial expression firm, "Inuyasha! I loved you!"

"Loved?" he repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have decided to give up trying to be with you. You love Kikyo and I cannot change that."

"But Kagome," he said, his ears folding back. "I love you too."

"It's unfair of you to say that. You have been lying to me ever since I cured her of Naraku's miasma. You told me you had no feelings left for Kikyo, yet you sneak around at night with her. I am done chasing after you only to get hurt."

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he said frowning.

"Sorry isn't enough," Sesshomaru cut in.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, irritated, "Just what does this have to do with you, you one armed freak?"

Kagome turned away from him and walked passed Sesshomaru, towards Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru turned and followed behind her, Inuyasha glaring angrily after them. He waited till he couldn't hear their footsteps before he walked in the same direction, sulking.

As they walked Sesshomaru could smell the salt from her tears, "you are a strong woman. I admire that in the role model of my ward," he said confidently.

She smiled at his word, tears still streaming down her face. Kagome wiped them away as they arrived at Kaede's hut, the rest of her companions eagerly awaiting her return. They all greeted her with smiles as she entered the hut.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo excitedly as he leapt into her arms.

"I missed you too Shippo," she said hugging him tightly.

Sesshomaru walked into the hut and everyone fell silent staring in disbelief at who just entered behind Kagome.

_With Inuyasha…_

He walked in silence, head down, thinking about what had just happened, hurt by Kagome's words. He reached the village and headed towards Kaede's hut. About ten meters away from the hut he sniffed and smelt his brother nearby. He lifted his head towards the hut and was about to growl when he saw Kikyo sitting atop the hill by the hut. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha walked passed the hut and up the hill to Kikyo sitting down as he reached her.

"Inuyasha, why are you upset?" she asked sweetly.

"Kagome has given up on me. I do love her but she doesn't believe me because I love you too," he replied frowning.

"Love is cruel and unfair," she said lifting his head, her hands cupping his face. "But now she can move on and we can be together."

He still felt sad but he smiled, at least he still had Kikyo. They kissed tenderly. She pulled away and let her hands fall back into her lap, again smiling at Inuyasha. She looked slightly passed his shoulder at her sisters hut.

_In Kaede's hut…_

"Sesshomaru?" everyone said simultaneously.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her; they locked eyes making her feel very uncomfortable. "You don't have to stay, I'm sure you have important things to do. Thank you for your help Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing her head to break eye contact.

Kagome's head still bowed, "Very well Miko, I will take my leave," he replied as he turned and exited the small hut.

"What was that all about Kagome?" Sango piped up.

_Just outside the hut…_

Just as Sesshomaru was about to leave he caught sight of Kikyo and Inuyasha on the hill to his right. "Filthy half breed," he whispered under his breath. Him and Kikyo locked eyes for a moment. She glared at him, grinning. His eye brows came together tightly, not liking this smile of hers. He turned and walked away. _"Something about that wench bothers me," he thought._

_Back in the hut…_

Kagome had just finished explaining the whole situation.

"It sounds like Sesshomaru has taken a liking to you Kagome," said Sango poking Kagome's side.

"Sango it's nothing like that," she laughed. "He just thinks of me as role model for Rin, and you know how he is about Rin."

"Well I'm just glad you sorted out your feelings with Inuyasha, I don't want to see you hurting anymore."

"Yeah he's hurt you more than enough times," Miroku joined.

"So what will you do now?" Kaede asked.

Just then Inuyasha burst through the entrance of the hut, "we all need to talk, come outside."

Everyone sat there confused.

"Come on! I'm being serious!" he said angrily.

Everyone except Kaede stood up and followed Inuyasha outside. To their bewilderment Kikyo was standing right next to him, smiling at all of them.

"What is Kikyo doing here?" Shippo asked a little startled.

"Kikyo and I were talking and well," Inuyasha said as he looked at her smile. "She wants to join the group."

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome yelled in unison.

"Well I'm sure you all know what happened between Kagome and I. We just thought it might be easier to find the jewel shards before Naraku if she joined our group," he replied.

"Please let me join your group, I want to help," Kikyo said, bowing to Inuyasha's companions.

_Meanwhile…_

Kagura arrived at Naraku's hideout. She walked down the hallway to his quarters and quietly stepped in.

"Ah Kagura, how was your little expedition I sent you on?" he smiled.

"Well that Kagome wench is getting pretty powerful; after I faked an escape I observed the fight between Inuyasha and his older brother. It seemed Sesshomaru had been slightly surprised at Inuyasha's new found abilities with the tessaiga. So that means Inuyasha is becoming more powerful as well. We may have a challenge on our hands," she replied.

Naraku chuckled, "Once we have all the jewel shards I'll be unstoppable. No one will be able to touch me. Now what was it you were saying about his miko?"

"Well it seems that she can erect full and very strong barriers. I am not sure what else she is capable of but if she can do that without even knowing she could, I'm afraid that she could pose a very strong threat."

"Well well, I'll have to look into this myself," he grinned.

"What of Kikyo, Naraku?"

"Well if all is going according to plan, she should be accepted into Inuyasha's little group of pests and then the fun shall begin," he replied, flashing his teeth as he smirked.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please favorite, follow and review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, beefy as promised! :)**

***Side note* I have started writing another fanfiction so I'm not sure when I'll be updating this or publishing the new one, so sit tight and I apologize for the continued wait!**

**Again, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy! :)**

_"__What of Kikyo, Naraku?" _

_"__Well if all is going according to plan, she should be accepted into Inuyasha's little group of pests and then the fun shall begin," he replied, flashing his teeth as he smirked._

Chapter 5: A New Beginning

"Inuyasha, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Sango inquired.

"Actually Sango, I think it's a good idea," said Kagome confidently.

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha, this time, yelled again in unison.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched at the sound, listening to their conversation, hidden in the trees.

"Well you all know that I conjured that barrier around Sesshomaru and I was thinking about staying in the village and training myself to be able to control my powers, I want to become a better priestess. So while I stay here Kikyo can take over my job and help you guys find the jewel shards," Kagome stated assertively.

Everyone stood there staring at Kagome in utter astonishment.

"But Kagome!" whined Shippo.

"No buts, that's my final decision. It's extremely important for us to find the jewel shards and for all of us to be ready for Naraku. I think it's best if I stay here with Kaede."

"I think that is a wise decision Kagome," Kikyo stepped in. "Every jewel shard Naraku finds he gets stronger and that much closer to having a few Shikon jewel. For Kagome to stay behind and hone her powers is a very intelligent choice."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line and walked towards the group making himself known, "I think what Kagome is saying is a wise decision as well."

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

Sesshomaru came to a stop at Kagome's side.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, I thought you left," Kagome questioned.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her closer to him, Kagome startled by this unusual action. She felt his breath tickle her ear as he whispered to her, "I don't trust Inuyasha's wench."

Everyone was gawking at the interaction between the two, completely and utterly shocked.

'Oh,' she mouthed. Sesshomaru let go of her wrist and assumed his former position. Kagome saw the look on everyone's faces and her face turned bright red, realizing what that must have looked like.

Miroku broke the silence, "So if you stay here who's going to protect you if Naraku should try to take or kill you?"

"I will stay here in this…village," stated Sesshomaru, "and look after Kagome."

"Why do you keep involving yourself with Kagome? You never have before and all of a sudden you follow her like a dog," exclaimed Inuyasha, annoyed.

"Excuse me half-breed!? You have no right talking to me like that!" he responded.

"Why do you involve yourself with Kagome?" inquired Miroku.

"My ward seems to like her a lot and I do not wish for Rin to be unhappy, if Kagome dies Rin will be unhappy."

"See I told you guys it was something like that," Kagome laughed awkwardly.

Sesshomaru stared at her inquisitively.

"Where is Rin eh Sesshomaru?" provoked Inuyasha.

"She is in my palace where she is kept safe from harm," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Well I guess the decision has been made, we will continue to search for the jewel shards while Kagome stays behind to train," Sango stated. Sango turned to Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders, "I wish you would come with us, I don't want Kikyo here," she whispered.

"Everything will be fine Sango. I'll get stronger and join up with you guys again."

Feeling reassured Sango smiled at her best friend, confidant that Kagome will succeed in her goal, "okay, do your best!"

"Don't forget to come back and visit," Kagome said smiling back.

The group gathered their gear, packed up, said their temporary goodbyes and set out to find the rest of the shards. Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to the hut.

"So if I heard correctly, yee will be staying here to look after Kagome?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he replied.

"Fine, just stay away from the villagers. Inuyasha was enough, now we have a full-fledged demon walking amongst us."

"So Kaede, will you help me to become a better priestess?" Kagome asked.

"Of course child, but there is only so much this old lady can teach."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I can only teach yee what I know and must continue in yee own way. Most priestess' train to heal and fight only to defend. Yee need to learn something very different to become the priestess yee want to be. I'm sure Sesshomaru can help you in ways that I won't be able to."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. His eyes closed, back leaned against the wall, listening to their conversation, not budging at the sound of his name. She looked away into the fire as she thought about what kind of priestess she wanted to become.

Sesshomaru stood up and turned towards the doorway, "I need to go to my palace to insure the safe return of my companions. I shall return tomorrow."

"Safe travels," Kagome called after him as he left the hut.

"Kagome, I'm not sure he is clear on his intensions of being here. Keep an eye on him," Kaede indicated.

Kagome and Kaede made dinner, finished some chores and went off to bed. Kagome was going to need a good night's sleep to start her training tomorrow.

Kaede woke Kagome at the crack of dawn to begin her extensive priestess training. First she learned about herbs, which ones were safe, which ones were poisonous and which combinations of herbs did what. She learned how to make numbing paste, healing powder, leaf wraps and even poison. Kaede taught her how to apply the herbs and paste and how much she should be using. It took two weeks of memorizing and proper combination techniques, sometimes it would be hard for her to concentrate with Sesshomaru watching over her shoulder, it kind of irritated her.

It was dusk and Kagome was just about to wash up for dinner when she saw Sesshomaru sitting atop the hill by Kaede's hut. She walked up the hill and sat beside him, as he stared off into the sunset.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Thinking is a waste of time," he replied.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you think about stuff. Even the great Lord of the Western Lands must think about things sometimes."

"I think only when needed."

Kagome pouted, feeling defeated.

"How is your training?"

'Did he just ask me a question?' she thought. "It's going good, I start archery tomorrow. I mean I'm good with a bow and arrow but I need to learn how to put more power behind the arrows."

"Ah," was all he said.

They sat there in silence, watching the sun set behind the trees.

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" called Kaede.

Kagome stood up and strode down the hill not waiting for Sesshomaru, he never ate with them. Before entering the hut she looked back at Sesshomaru, he was still staring off into the distance. 'I wonder what he's really thinking about.'

The next morning they got up at the crack of dawn like every other morning but instead of going into the forest to learn about herbs, they went out to the bone eaters well to test out Kagome's archery skills. Kaede painted a target on a few of the trees as Kagome nocked and arrow on her bow. She waited till Kaede returned to her side before pulling the arrow back.

"Yee form is strong Kagome, I'm sure the past two years of practice against Naraku has assisted with that."

Kagome's facial expression stayed firm as she said, "thank you."

"Now concentrate all yee power. Let it flow from yee fingertips through the shaft to the arrowhead," Kaede instructed.

Kagome did just that, watching the pinkish-purple light gather at the tip of the arrowhead.

"Hold yee breath. And. Fire!" Kaede commanded.

Kagome let the arrow fly, the light engulfing it as it glided through the air straight for the target. As it hit the tree a quick burst of light shone, making it hard to see the arrow.

Kagome let her arms fall to her sides, bow still in hand, "where did it go?"

"It went through the tree's trunk," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome turned to see him sitting in the grass, leaning against the bone eaters well. "How long have you been there?" she asked confused.

"I sat down just as you nocked that arrow," he replied.

"Oh." Kagome turned back towards the trees and nocked another arrow, this time facing a tree to the right. She pulled the arrow back, channeling all of her power to the tip of the arrow.

"Kagome, try focusing that power on a feeling, think about Naraku and all the pain he has put yee through," said Kaede.

Kagome thought about Naraku, her brows furrowing together as she remembered all of the pain he has caused. The light at the tip of her arrow became more purpleish-blue the longer she thought about Naraku. She held her breath and let the arrow fly towards the target. The arrow penetrated the tree bark and there was a flash of light. She regained her vision and her mouth fell open at what she saw. A number of trees began to fall behind her target. The tree she initially hit turned to purple dust, floating in the air.

"That was excellent," Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

"Well Kagome, it seems yee have found a focus to channel yee power. It may be a powerful focus but yee shouldn't always channel anger or pain. Remember to channel good feelings and memories; they could even be more powerful then what we have just witnessed."

Kagome nodded, taking a mental note of what Kaede stated.

"Now Kagome, we're going to experiment with something. We need to see if yee can channel your power through other objects other than just a bow and arrow." Kaede looked around in the grass. "Ah! Here try this!" she said holding up a rock.

Kagome took the rock from Kaede and held it up, aiming for another target. As she concentrated the rock began to glow pinkish-purple.

"Think about Inuyasha," Kaede directed.

The glow became blue as she thought of her first love, a few tears streaming down her face as she flung the rock towards the trees. Another flash of light as the rock hit the bark. This time many trees were disintegrated, the blue dust floating through the air.

Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome's tear soaked face, he felt a strange lurch in his stomach. 'What is this feeling?' he thought as he looked down at the grass. 'Why am I experiencing emotion?'

Kagome smiled brightly as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I never thought I would be able to do this."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome smiling. "I think it's time I taught you how to use a sword," he said as he stood up.

Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshomaru, "are you serious?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, but you need a sword. I think I have something at my palace that will suit you perfectly."

_Meanwhile with Inuyasha and gang…_

"It has been two and a half weeks and we haven't found a single jewel shard," Sango complained, staring into the fire.

"All within good time Sango," Kikyo said smiling.

"Okay so where we're standing Naraku has over half the jewel, we have a quarter of it and there are at least twelve shards left for the taking somewhere out there," stated Miroku. "I don't think this is a time to be taken lightly Priestess."

"Miroku, watch your tone! And her name is Kikyo," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Calm down love, Miroku has a point," Kikyo interjected, lightly squeezing Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha complied with the Priestess but he was still angry and his face showed it as he glared at Miroku.

"Come Inuyasha, let us bathe and release your anger," Kikyo commanded as she rose to her feet.

"Yuck!" said Shippo as the two walked off into the forest to find a hot spring.

Miroku and Sango laughed at Shippo's remark.

Sango lowered her voice almost to a whisper, "is it just me or is Inuyasha getting more aggressive?"

"Yeah he's been a real jerk the past two weeks," Shippo whispered back.

They all huddled together as Miroku piped up, "you know he started getting more and more hostile since Kikyo has been around."

"Yeah, it seems to get worse when they come back from their 'bath's'," Sango stated.

"Do you think that Kikyo wench is doing something to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe," said Miroku as he held his chin, thinking to himself. "Shippo, this may be hard for you to do but could you go spy on them and see what they're up to?"

"Ew! I don't want to see them do it!" he exclaimed.

"Shippo you're the only one small enough to hide your aura from them both, they can't have gone far, and if Kikyo is doing something to Inuyasha we need to know," Miroku pleaded.

"Fine," he said irritated.

_Back with Kagome and Sesshomaru…_

"I'll take you to my palace to train you in sword play."

"Sesshomaru, I will need her here for barrier training," Kaede countered.

"How long will that take?" he asked turning to look at Kaede.

"I am not sure but at the rate Kagome is going, I say she'll be ready in no time."

"Alright," he said looking back at Kagome. "We leave as soon as you learn how to erect barriers."

"Al…alright," she replied nervously. 'A palace full of demons that hate humans, what could be worse?' she thought.

The next couple days Kaede taught Kagome to make stronger barriers she made with talismans around objects and buildings. After making a barrier so strong that Lord Sesshomaru himself couldn't even get close to, Kaede graduated Kagome to making barriers with her mind alone. They continued to practice putting up barriers around objects and buildings but they weren't very strong.

"Kagome you need to focus all yee energy just like with the arrows," Kaede directed.

"I know, I know. It's just making big enough barriers with my mind is a little harder than charging a small arrow."

"Perhaps we should try a different tactic?" Kaede inquired.

The old lady led them back to the clearing with the bone eaters well, bringing a bow and arrows with her.

"Sesshomaru, would you please stand over there?" Kaede asked pointing to the other side of the clearing.

Sesshomaru nodded, seeing where this was going and complied. 'Anything to go back to my palace,' he thought. 'I've had enough of this village and its human scent.'

Kaede nocked an arrow and pulled back, aiming at Sesshomaru.

"Now make a barrier around Lord Sesshomaru," she directed.

"Uh…Kaede I don't know if…" Kagome said quietly.

"Just do it child," Kaede commanded as she let the arrow fly.

Kagome watched the arrow glide right towards Sesshomaru's chest, panicking she concentrated and put up a weak barrier around him. The arrow ripped right through the barrier but Sesshomaru swatted it away just before it pierced his chest. This continued for hours before Kaede had enough.

"Alright this isn't working either, here Kagome," she said handing the bow and arrow to her.

"What are you…"

"Yee will fire an arrow at Lord Sesshomaru."

"But Kaede I could hurt him, maybe even kill him."

"We haven't gotten anywhere in the past eight hours. Now shoot an arrow at him and concentrate on that barrier."

Hesitant, Kagome nocked an arrow and looked at Sesshomaru across the small clearing. He just stared at her as if he wasn't going to budge even though he knew what was coming.

'If this will get her to produce that barrier once more, I'll do it,' he thought staring right into her eyes from the short distance.

Kagome pulled back, pinkish light gathering at the arrowhead. She didn't even have to think about the arrow to charge it anymore. Concentrating on Sesshomaru, she visualized an impenetrable bubble around him. She could feel her power draining as she let the arrow fly. As the arrow got closer and closer she thought, 'the barrier isn't strong enough.'

"It's going to hit him!" she yelled as the arrow glided right through the barrier and towards his chest.

Just before it pierced his flesh he caught the arrow this time. The pink light dispersed, the arrow gone only leaving his hand searing, the smoke radiating from his wound. His mouth was open, fangs out and knees slightly bent.

Kagome started to run as she called out, "Sesshomaru!"

He stood straight as his fangs retracted; his arm fell to his side, his hand still smoking slightly.

"I'm fine! Just do it again!" he shouted across the clearing.

Kagome stopped running, "are you sure?"

Sesshomaru nodded and she returned to Kaede's side.

"This time I'm not going to block it, so you better do it right!" he demanded.

That statement made Kagome even more nervous, she was so scared that she would purify him. Kagome nocked her last arrow and took a deep breath as she pulled it back. Her hand started to quiver as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

'No! I can do this!' Kagome thought as she steadied her hand. She envisioned a barrier around Sesshomaru, imagining it was made out of the adamant that spews out of Inuyasha's Tessaiga. She let the arrow fly, her breath steady as she continued to visualize a hard casing around Sesshomaru. The arrowhead was about three feet away from piercing his chest when it disintegrated in a burst of purple and blue dust.

"I did it!" she screamed as she jumped up in the air. Kaede just smiled up at her, proud.

"Alright child, I have taught yee all I can. Now it's time for Sesshomaru to take over."

"We leave tomorrow afternoon," he stated as he arrived at Kagome's side.

"Afternoon?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. There is something I must teach you before we set foot in my palace."

Kagome just continued to stare at Sesshomaru in confusion, until they left for Kaede's hut.

**I know the ending to this chapter is kinda lame but I wanted to get this out to you guys.**

**The next chapter I assure you will be a juicy one, so hold tight!**

**Thanks for reading and please; follow, favorite and review! :)**


End file.
